Abracadabra
Abracadabra is a song originally by Jessie J, featured on her first album, Who You Are. It was sung by The Unitards in the pilot episode of the first season, In The Beginning. A new year begins at Jackson High, and since most of the members of The Unitards from the previous year had either quit or graduated, the glee club was desperate for auditionees. Mr. Jelly hired a new director for the glee club, who was Jesse St. James. Harmony Harpse, the lead of the club, suggested with Jesse and the few members the club had left that the students might be more interested in auditioning if they were showed how fun the glee club could be. Harmony also suggested that they perform a modern pop song as this genre of music is the type that the students would enjoy the most. This leads Harmony into performing Abracadabra in the cafeteria. Liz Peep and Poppy Hill sing some parts with Harmony, although the other remaining member Jason Hill is strangely absent during this performance. Lyrics Harmony: 'I don’t wanna be the reason We don’t get down So I’m a let you do the leading And follow you now See I just don’t usually do this But you’re bringing me out All the guys I had have gone away When you’re touching me I’m not afraid '''Harmony with Liz and Poppy: '''Know this ain’t going away, here to stay '''Harmony: '''I just wanna be your girl ('Poppy: your girl), tell me, huh, yeah Harmony with Liz and Poppy: '''I can be all you want Will you say '''Harmony: I just wanna be your girl, yeah Harmony, Liz and Poppy: 'Cuz you got my heart on lock It’s so unreal you know Don’t want this to stop You’re so damn keepable Feel your magic touch It’s unbelievable I gotta have ya, like abracadabra You got my heart on lock It’s so unreal you know Don’t want this to stop You’re so damn keepable Feel your magic touch It’s unbelievable I gotta have ya, like abracadabra '''Harmony: '''I didn’t even see you coming It was such a surprise ('Poppy: yeah) I wasn’t expecting nothing Now I’m lit up inside (Poppy: yeah) You’re bringing out all the colors No more black and white You won the race and got the gold (Poppy: yeah) So here I am, we’re good to go (Poppy: go) Harmony with Liz and Poppy: 'Know this ain’t, going away, here to stay '''Harmony: '''I just wanna be your girl ('Poppy: your girl) Come on, tell me, right Harmony with Liz and Poppy: 'I can be all you want Will you say '''Harmony: '''I just wanna be your girl, whoa… '''Harmony with Liz and Poppy: '''Cuz you got my heart on lock It’s so unreal you know Don’t want this to stop You’re so damn keepable ('Liz: oh) Feel your magic touch It’s unbelievable I gotta have ya, like abracadabra (Liz: yeah uh) You got my heart on lock It’s so unreal you know Don’t want this to stop You’re so damn keepable Feel your magic touch It’s unbelievable I gotta have ya, (Poppy: yeah) like abracadabra (Liz: oh oh) Harmony: 'I don’t wanna take my time I don’t wanna wait in line I just want you by my side Come and give me what I like ('Liz: like) I don’t wanna take my time I don’t wanna wait in line (Liz: no) I just want you by my side Come and give me what I like Harmony with Liz and Poppy: 'Cuz you got my heart on lock ('Poppy: yeah, hoo) It’s so unreal you know (Poppy: hoo) Don’t want this to stop You’re so damn keepable (Liz: oh) Feel your magic touch It’s unbelievable I gotta have ya, like abracadabra You got my heart on lock (Poppy: whoa) It’s so unreal you know Don’t want this to stop (Poppy: no, no) You’re so damn keepable Feel your magic touch (Liz: touch, ya) It’s unbelievable (Poppy: here we go) I gotta have ya, like abracadabra Hey yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh... Trivia *This is the first time Liz is heard singing. *This is the first Jessie J song to be featured. Many others were included on The Jessie J Album. *First time Harmony is heard in a group number. *First time Poppy is heard in a group number. *Poppy's first vocal performance of any kind. Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Songs sung by Poppy Hill Category:Songs sung by Liz Peep Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Jessie J Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, Volume 1